


Gintama Fanfiction XboyxboyX

by Shantelleuchiha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anime, Gintoki - Freeform, Katsura Kotarou - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, gintama - Freeform, katsura - Freeform, sakata gintoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantelleuchiha/pseuds/Shantelleuchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of ships doing what ever I want to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gintama Fanfiction XboyxboyX

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii this is the firstt hing i posted on here!!!!!!! feel free to give me more gintama yaoi requests

(Katsura's POV)  
I woke up with a smile on my face because today I'm feeling extremely horny and I feel like being a bad boy.

I got up quickly and took a shower, which was completely a bad idea because of the sexy ideas going on through my head while I was in there. I managed to hold out though. I then turned on cold water to null my problem. I can't do anything till I see him. I had to repeat this to myself over and over.

After I got done I quickly dried off and only put on my Kimono and left the house. Leaving Elizabeth still asleep.

I soon reached Gin's house and knocked on the door my hair still wet and strands in my face which added on to my lustfullness.

The door opened and a sleepy Gintoki was there but soon went wide eyed and smirked at my sight. "Come inside."

I gladly walked inside ready for what was about to go down.

I soon found myself pinned to the wall harshly and my eyes met with Gintoki's. It made me scared a little but mostly excited.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked me.

I smiled innocently knowing that it wasn't the normal time that Gintoki wakes up. He usually wakes up much later. "Morning time I answered."

He squeezed my wrist which made me moan a little. "You know what time I like to wake up." He snarled angrily. I held in my second moan. Then he leaned in towards me. "You've been a very bad boy. How do you think I should punish you?" He whispered-spoke into my ear.

I whimpered. "But you'd just love that won't you? You'd love for me to fvck you right here in this living room wouldn't you?"

I moaned louder. "Of course you would you little slut." I whimpered out a cry once I felt him knee my not to long since the shower hard on.

He led me to the couch and touched my thigh through the fabric and slowly slid it up to my dick then he slowly put his hands through the seams of the Kimono and touched my bare skin. I moaned some more. "G-gin-kun..." I managed to say.

He licked and bit my earlobe then he seductively whispered to me. "Aren't you a wild cat."

He then stripped from his clothing. I looked at his body and instantly blushed once I saw his dick. It was so big. I wandered the first time we did this 'is that really going into me?' Now I can't get enough of it.

"You want this inside of you don't you?" He hovered over me.

"Y-yes. I-I do. Please..." I moaned as he kept grinding into me causing me to pant. He then kissed me roughly and I kissed back eagerly and grinded against him. He growled and attacked my neck.

"Please what?" He said as my kimono slid off of me, slowly, with out me having to do anything.

"Please, fvck me! Fvck me so hard! I deserve it. I deserve to be punished. Please Daddy!" I moaned out loudly. He responded quickly by turning me over and quickly thrusting inside of me.

I moaned loudly. "Aah!" Gin-kun likes it when I call him Daddy when were doing out activities. It makes him feel more dominant. He started sucking my neck really hard leaving bruised hickies all over me and he kept thrusting.

Each thrust was a more louder moan.

"Nng. G-d-daddy!" I moaned some more. I went to touch myself but he slapped my hand a way.

"Remember, Katsura. You've been bad. You can't pleasure yourself. It's a part of your punishment.

He then pulled out of me and turned me over and we started to kiss once again. Our lips locked and tongues colliding. I wrapped my legs around him and he entered me again in this position while my arms around his neck as well.

Still kissing we moved to his bed room and he laid me down. "On your knees, all fours!" He ordered and I quickly obeyed.

Without warning he went inside me again an hit a certain pleasurable spot. "Holy-" I began to say then clenched to the bed sheets. "Please faster, harder. Turn my ass into a smoked ham." I begged and he went harder and faster in that same spot. He then started moaning himself.

"God, Katsura, your so warm!" He kept going and going and banging the living daylights out of me, while in so into it he cummed.

We both let out a loud moan. After he got done he got out of me and he stood up. I looked up at him whimpering at the problem that he left with me.

He then got his hand and quickly pumped me. That didn't go by quiet. I was a moaning mess. I couldn't help but say "Gin-kun." As he kept going. I soon cummed and he took some of it in his fingers and rubbed it on his dick which was now hard again.

He told me to get on just my knees and to open my mouth. When I did he soon thrusted himself into my mouth. I began to suck. "Ah- Katsura!" He started to groan. "S-shit". He pulled my hair and pushed me down as I kept sucking. His too hit the back of my throat which made me tear up. I loved the roughness though. Every bit of it. He then cummed again and told me to lick all of it up. I did as told.

We then both laid down in the covers.

I then whispered in to Gin-kun's ear, "Ohyou."

~end.


End file.
